Demons do not weep
by VampiricDawn
Summary: Eclipse wonders too often if it is a Demon Lord he is serving or a child... but what if he develops feelings towards the so called child? Raenef the 5thXEclipse fic. Will Raenef ever grow up to become the Demon Lord he is destined to be?


**Demons do not weep**

**Hi everyone who's reading this story! I would like to tell you all, that this is my second fic and I hope you all like it. My english is not very good, I'm not english at all... If I've got some grammatical errors or spelling errors, then I appologise.**

**Please, feel free to help me improve my writing or if you do not like this story, I will not continue.**

**If you like it, review it and I'll go on with the story... **

**" mean speaking**

**/ mean thinking **

**DISCLAIMER**: I do **NOT** own these characters! They belong to a very talanted author... The story I tell is **MY** interperration of the story, Eclipse and Raenef. **Nor** do I make any profit from this story.

**Warnings:** Shounen ai later on and on this chapter, a hint of abuse...

Chapter 1.

Demons do not question

_Demons do not weep, nor do they question their masters. Demons do as they are ordered to. They follow orders, without questioning them and blindly defend their masters. _

_Demons do not have opinions about anything that has to do with their masters. _

_Demons serve their master with their lives, being absolutely loyal towards their masters._

_Most importantly, demons DO NOT show feelings. Feelings are weak and can bring the mightiest of Demon Lords on his knees._

These were the ideals to which a demon named Eclipse was raised. Brought up by these truths, he eventually became the ideal demon, a demon who many Demon Lords would love to have as their servant.

Eclipse was everything a Demon Lord wanted.

He was loyal down to the bone, had strong willpower, which he only used to serve his master. His entire being seemed to be of iron.

Eclipse was mysterious but still gave it all to his master.

His spells were enormously deadly.

The very first time he used spells, he had only been a youngster. But he had been the most powerful youngter at that time.

Eclipse never showed any feelings and did everything with a finesse many other demons sought, yet was never able to gain.

But he still felt them.

The ideal demon.

Many Demon Lords craved to have Eclipse as their servant, some even killed to get him to serve them.

Destiny chose to make him a servant of the Raenef bloodline.

The first Raenef was unmistakeably nice and kind in his nature. Eclipse was always allowed to think and speak freely, something the demon came to enjoy doing, if only in his master's presence. He was not brought up doing that, so it became a very nice thing to do.

But nice and friendly as the Demon Lord was, that was just what got him killed.

Eclipse who had been raised by the ideals I just described, still wept at the Demon Lords body. Not wept by showing tears, but wept inside.

At that time, Eclipse had never lost anyone and the Demon Lord had always encouraged him to think of his own. He had not known sorrow.

The pain of loosing his first master caused a wound that would never fully heal.

But the tears did not show, nor did the demon pick up the corpse and cry, like he wanted to.

His heart had ached like he thought it would burn to a crisp. Anger filled his mind, whipsering to him soothingly.

Thoughts of vengeance poisoned his mind that time.

Eclipse honoured the Demon Lord by being the demon he was. He bowed his head to his master, wven whispering his name into the cold and unfriendly air.

He began living as a true demon, or at least living according to the true demons' codes and truths.

The second Raenef was a cruel Demon Lord. He killed many other Demon Lords and with Eclipse always at his side, no one could beat them.

At that time, there was no council with rules, no one to tell them what was right or wrong.

It was then that the humans began to strike back with holy powers.

The second Demon Lord was so sure about his own powers, the fact that he underestimated people, got the Demon Lord killed.

After spending centuries with killing both humans and demons, Eclipse began loosing feelings. He forgot how it was to feel. before he had hidden his emotions, but this time they... disappeared...

But then again, feelings did not serve him, nor his master.

This time, the Demon Lord were burned to honour his death. Eclipse did as the last time, but this time he felt nothing.

No burning feeling within his heart. No ache that even told him taht he owned a heart.

No.

Nothing.

When the third Demon Lord Raenef died, Eclipse lost all. Like a dog let out on its own. Confused without orders, but then, Eclipse was never confused...

He became what every demon wished of him, a killer-machine.

His first rest came after killing all of the people, demons and humans alike, who had been involved in the killing of his third master.

The loyalty towards the Demon Lords never faltered, Eclipse was loyal down to the bone.

Then the fourth Demon Lord showed and the timing could not have been better.

Eclipse was filled with hatred for human kind. Mankind had killed almost every master he had, his only experience with them had been life or death encounters.

Together, Demon Lord Raenef the fourth and Eclipse could have brought mankind to its knees. They almost did.

The world was filled with war. At every corner of the world, people and demons killed each other. It was the darkest time in history.

Eclipse was filled with the taste of vengeance every night. He barely slept, following his cruel master in every bloodbath.

He earned himself and Demon Lord Raenef the fourth a reputation of their cruelty.

Once again, many Demon Lords tried to kill his master, hoping to get Eclipse as their servant, but was all killed without hesitation.

Slowly, living with Raenef the fourth in the dark times, Eclipse was taught to enjoy seeing the dying or dead faces of humans. The Demon Lord tortured many men with holy powers to gain their knowledge.

Eclipse was slowly taught to enjoy seeing that fear written on their faces. Also, he was taught how fun it could be to blow up the humans' houses or inns.

The fourth Demon Lord was an expert in scrolls which did not cost the Demon Lord much energy to use, which was an advantage in battle.

No demon except Raenef the fourth used scrolls and had as much knowledge of them. That scroll knowledge made the fourth Demon Lord almost unbeatable.

Humankind was taught Dark Arrow by Eclipse as his master ordered. The Demon Lord grew tired of humankind's lack of defence.

Eclipse did not even begin the thought of protesting.

He himself hated the fact that he was forced to do so, but them again, _demons do not question their masters_.

Raenef the fourth was a cruel master. Eclipse was taught many things, but almost all of them by the whip and physical pain, inflicted by spells.

On of the things he was taught, and very good at, to always keep quiet even if tortured. Also to never ever show any sign of pain even if it course thru his body like fire.

Time went on and the wars ended.

A council of Demon Lords and their demons was created.

Eclipse was quickly taught its rules and etiquettes by his master.

Their reputation remained.

Even the oldest of Demon Lords feared them as a pair and no one had seen Eclipse fighting alone. That was not the custom at that time.

But slowly... the world changed and became more and more modern.

As it did, the lessons from his master began to lessen as time went by.

Eclipse and Raenef the fourth settled down in a castle built by servants. Raenef created himself a large library in which he would stay in for days, even weeks. The Demon Lord would often loose himself in books and scrolls.

Eclipse was left to wander the halls without anyone telling him what to do.

At first, that was an unusual feeling and he would never admit it, but he longed for orders.

He had been born a servant and did not know what to do when his master would tell him to go and do what he felt like.

Of course, he never left his masters side, but that time alone made Eclipse soften a bit.

He began learning to feel, though it took a large amount of time for just an ordinary feeling like boredom to show.

Sometimes his master would show up and order him around and Eclipse couldn't feel more comfortable, other times his master would read to him and teach him almost everything he knew.

His life was an endlessly routine of pain, lessons and orders. But to some demons distaste, Eclipse was of the old generation, the one who never questioned anything and just did.

Eclipse shuddered as a breeze flew in thru the wind. It was freezing.

Winter had just entered the lands, covering the ground with white snow. The mornings were dark and evening fell early.

The stars gleamed in the evenings like little lights upon the dark skies.

Eclipse was used in standing on his balcony outside his own bedchamber, looking up into the skies.

He paid little attention to the stars or the clouds as they passed by, but they always reminded him of the old days.

He waved his hand and the window closed with a creaking sound.

Yet, even so, the air in the room made him shudder again and cast tiny fireballs onto some torches to make the room warm again.

For a moment he was disoriented.

The memories had been so clear, he would not have been surprised if his former master showed up, standing in the doorway, looking at him with those predatory eyes. One look and Eclipse had obeyed at every cost.

Instinctively he knew he had lost himself in memories.

Again.

Looking out the window, noticing how the sun slowly began finding its way up, he became aware of the time.

It was already nearing dawn.

Had he been standing there all night, lost in memories of the old days?

Eclipse would never admit it, nor dwell on the feelings he denied feeling. They longed for Raenef the fourth, or rather, he longed for directions and orders from a Demon Lord.

He had one, but this Raenef never told him what to do and left him with too much time alone.

Sometimes, even if he denied it, he feared that loneliness. No, not feared, did not know what to make of the time and it always ended up with him drowning within memories.

Eclipse sighed and muttered "Go", turning up in the kitchen.

With long slender fingers, he grasped some fruit and began preparing breakfast.

He refrained from thinking any further than what he was about to make. He would not have himself drowning in memories as he prepared breakfast.

Somewhere in the edge of his senses he felt a presence.

A female presence.

"Yes, Erutis?"

The female swordsman went into the kitchen with a frightened look. She just could not get used to the fact that Eclipse seemed to hear and sense everything. Sometimes she even feared he could read her mind.

"Is breakfast ready yet?"

Just as Eclipse was to send her off with a fireball, the young cleric entered the kitchen, smelling the air.

"Oh, is it you Eclipse? When is breakfast ready? I'm starving!"

Eclipse refrained from casting his fireball and ignored them.

"Walk away from here mortals, I'm preparing Lord Raenef's breakfast"

Erutis hit Chris in the head and spoke louder than she knew she was safe. More than once, Eclipse had scared her with his promise to set her and Chris on fire.

"Oh, you idiot! Get out of here and do your mornings' practise!"

Chris turned to Erutis, not sure if he dared protesting.

Erutis kicked him on his legs and chased him outside.

"But it's cooold!" Eclipse heard Chris yell, the words slowly fading as the young cleric left the castle and began his morning practise.

Erutis would have him run around the castle, then hit a dummy with a wooden sword at least two hundred times.

Eclipse found the situation rather amusing, though he would rather lay himself on ice than tell anyone about that opinion.

He shook his head at the annoying mortals that his Lord had insisted upon staying in the castle.

But then, who was he to protest? If it was his Lord's wish, then it was his command.

Just as he added the last piece of cheese, a very sleepy Raenef entered the room.

Eclipse looked up, only to be met by a very amusing scene, which would have been amusing to anyone.

Except Eclipse.

He almost bowed his head to avoid witnessing his Lord's disgrace.

Raenef the fifth entered the room wearing only his pyjamas and a teddy bear at his side. With a yawn he sat down at the table, trying to focus his eyes.

Eclipse refrained from speaking loud.

"My Lord, aren't you supposed to be dressed by now?" He asked, too surprised and confused what to make of the situation to say any more.

The sleepy Raenef yawned again.

"I didn't sleep well during the night" Raenef pouted, followed by yet another yawn.

One brow on Eclipse's handsome face went up and the other down.

"Why is that, Lord Raenef, if I may ask?"

"I had a nightmare. There was a large banana and you..., the youngster's eyes watered, you blew it up and there were blood everywhere"

Eclipse was filled with so many mixed feelings, he stopped breathing and had to close his eyes not to scold the youngster about what Demon Lords did and did not. He knew it was early in the morning and respected that fact.

Raenef looked down on the floor and circled his foot on the ground.

"Poor banana... it looked so sad!" Raenef said more to himself than Eclipse, but the older demon heard him as if he had spoken the words loud.

And hearing those words, Eclipse could not help himself.

"Lord Raenef, demons do not cry and especially over something as blowing up items!"

Raenef looked up, eyes widened and tears falling down the pale cheeks.

Eclipse sighed.

He knew he was never to question his master, but with this Raenef, everything felt different.

/Am I a babysitter or training a Demon-Lord-to-be/ Eclipse thought, almost grunting at the thoughts.

"Forgive me, my lord" Eclipse began, but when he looked up, the youngster had left.

Eclipse tightened his grip on a knife and sighed heavily.

How could this be? How could this Lord Raenef be so childish and... Un-demon-like?

Slowly he remembered his first master and let out a strangled breath.

Kindness had been what got his first master killed.

He did not want the same fate to happen to this innocent child. At that thought, he had to stop himself.

/Never think of my master as a child/ He scolded himself.

But it was useless. No matter what he did or said, the youngster just did not seem to learn anything and even passed out at the sight of blood...

One time, Eclipse even questioned the gods and their selection of Demon Lord.

This Raenef felt more like a child than a master.

Yet Eclipse was loyal down to the bone, had always been and always left the rest of those thoughts.

It felt safer to dwell on his habits than on thoughts. Thoughts could be deceiving as could feelings.

Habits…

But to be honest...

**Enjoyed the story or not? Please review! Anyone who has ideas, please write them... it would inspire my writing! Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
